Current technologies have proposed an image forming apparatus that presses a sheet from above using a sheet holder when an image is formed on the sheet (e.g., a recording sheet) and that discharges the sheet to a discharge tray. For example, the above noted sheet holder may be provided near a discharge roller so as to be able to pivot about its upper end, and to press a sheet from above due to its weight.
When a sheet holder is provided and a sheet is separated from the discharge roller, a rear edge, in a transfer direction (hereinafter, referred to merely as rear edge), of the sheet can be forced to shift downwardly by the sheet holder.